


Strawbooty

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima blames Kuroo and the others for every “wrong” decision he makes after his first year of high school. Kuroo happily accepts it.  Kuroo happily accepts all the blame considering all of Tsukki’s “wrong” choices wind up with Tsukki in the same college, sharing an apartment with him, and spending 5 out of 7 nights in Kuroo’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawbooty

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of I have no idea because Ruru and I have a ton of KuroTsukki ideas that all more or less can fall into this thing. So good luck. That being said expect chapters to change and move around as more get written and filled in.

Most people would have thought that everything more or less started at the training camp where he insists he got manipulated into playing and training with Kuroo.  But that was just another simple meeting.  

In actuality Tsukishima’s life started turning five kinds of upside down when he saw a new text on his phone one afternoon as he hurried out the door on his way to the school.  They had another practice scheduled with Nekoma for the long weekend and he was already close to being late.

He doesn’t even bother checking who the message is from or the contents until he’s seated on the bus next to Yamaguchi.  ”I hate him,” he mutters and Yamaguchi leans over to peek at his phone, snickering when he catches a glimpse of what’s there.  He holds out his hand for the phone to see the picture better and Tsukishima happily hands it over.  He tugs his headphones on and is content to glare out the window and muse about a couple ways to properly ignore Kuroo at the training camp.  He doesn’t even want to know how the cocky captain got his phone number in the first place but there’s no doubt the dumb picture is from him.

Who else would send him a picture of a strawberry shaped like a butt with the caption “Wanna see my Strawbooty” other than Kuroo?  No one.  That’s who.  He doesn’t even bother reclaiming his phone from Yamaguchi until they’re getting off the bus.

—

Kuroo’s stretching out on the ground next to Kenma when his phone buzzes.  Karasuno was coming back for another mini training camp of sorts for the weekend and he had been wound up all day.  It was fun playing against them.  Seeing the energy that Hinata brought to the game and the way it made even Kenma want to play more.  Plus Tsukki was coming and he had found that his new favorite past time involved trying to rile the normally minimal effort player into giving his all.

Or just riling him up in general seemed like fun too.

He holds out his hand for his phone and Kenma nudges it towards him, not even looking up from whatever game he had been playing while Kuroo had been jogging around in an effort to work off a little excess energy and focus.  He grabs his phone and pulls up the message.  Then blinks in confusion and looks again.

It’s a picture message from Tsukishima whose number he had gotten from Kenma who had gotten it from Hinata who had gotten it, well, somehow.  It’s a picture of a strawberry that looked kind of like a butt and the caption with it said “Look at my Strawbooty.”  He can feel Kenma watching him and he wonders what kind of face he is making to manage to distract his friend from his game.

“I’m, uh, not entirely sure what’s going on.”  He’s pretty sure Kenma lets out a snicker when he sees the picture but his face still holds the same slightly bored look as it did before.  Though there is a tiny sparkle in his eyes that, if he didn’t know Kenma as well as he did, he would think was a glimmer of mischief.  But mischief requires a lot of planning usually and it wasn’t really Kenma’s thing.

—

Except for when it was.  And when he had a partner in crime that one would least suspect in the form of Tsukishima’s best friend.

It had all started because Kenma heard from Hinata about Tsukishima’s favorite food being strawberry shortcake.  Hinata talked a lot and Kenma actually listened to a lot of what everyone said, despite how it seemed sometimes.  Then he had found that ridiculous picture and saved it for some reason.  The same way he sometimes saved pictures of silly cats or pretty sunsets: just because.  At their next trash heap practice session he had happened to overhear Yamaguchi and Tsukishima arguing about something.  The kind of silly argument between friends where you both forget about it by the next day.  But Yamaguchi had turned and spotted Kenma nearby and, for some reason unknown to either of them, started talking to him about the whole thing.

Thus an unlikely pairing had been formed.  With the goal to cause a tiny bit of mischief between their two best friends who might or might not have tiny crushes on each other.

A goal that seems to be met when Tsukishima steps down off the bus and immediately glares towards Kuroo, who is in the middle of greeting Sawamura.  Kuroo glances up and freezes when he meets Tsukishima’s gaze.  Why is he glaring at him?  He’s the one who sent such a random picture and how did he get Kuroo’s number?  Had he asked for it?  If so, why?

A wariness settles into his stomach.

What exactly was Tsukishima planning?

Kuroo gives him his usual grin and waves, “Hey, Tsukki!  Long time no see!”

“We were here last month,” he hears Tsukishima mutter as he stalks away towards the locker room, his friend Yamaguchi following close behind.  “And I never gave you permission to call me that!” He calls over his shoulder and Yamaguchi glances back and looks past Kuroo towards Kenma, who is listening to an excited Hinata talk about something that happened in their last practice game with a neighboring school, before hurrying after Tsukishima.

—

Why?  Why does Kuroo keep staring at him like that?  Granted Kuroo staring is nothing particularly unusual.  The captain has taken a rather strong interest in his “little protégé” after all and tends to watch him carefully during practices so he can give him tips or cheer on his improvements.  But there’s something even more intense and personal about the way he’s watching this time around.  Almost calculating.  Like he’s waiting for something.

And just what was with that damn picture message anyway?

“Just ask him?”  Yamaguchi suggests that night as they get ready to sleep.  Tsukishima turns to him with his toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth and just stares.

“Like it’s that simple?  He’s obviously up to something devious.  And stupid,” he says around his toothbrush before finishing up and rinsing.  “And he probably wants me to ask and then he can say stuff like ‘Oh are you interested in me Tsukki?’ or ‘You dowant to see my strawbooty don’t you?’ or some other ridiculously corny thing.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“Believe me it’s not like I really wanted to.”  Yamaguchi just shrugs and leads the way back to their room.  He’s asleep far quicker than Tsukishima is and something about that just feels wrong.  Tsukishima is stuck awake with thoughts of an irritating captain grinning at him.

He does not fall asleep to thoughts of Kuroo feeding him strawberries.

Nope.  Not at all.

—

Kuroo rolls out of bed at the crack of way too early even for him with a groan.  Tsukki had invaded his dreams and he’s not entirely sure why.  It’s not like he really has any particular feelings for him that way.  He’s fun to rile up and he’s a pretty good player when he wants to be.  He has a lot of potential and Kuroo thinks it’s great to be the person helping him reach it.  That’s it.

So why was Kuroo dreaming about him eating strawberries from Kuroo’s own fingers?

After he eventually struggles down to breakfast, hair a mess as usual and sleep still lingering in his eyes, he sees Kenma already there surprisingly.  Even more surprising is the fact he’s sitting at a table not with Hinata but with Yamaguchi.  Probably because Hinata is currently not here.  Seated next to Yamaguchi is a sleepy looking Tsukishima who is glowering at his plate like it personally offended him.

They’ve had enough of these practices for Kuroo to know that that is mostly just Tsukki’s default expression until he fully wakes up.  But he does seem a little more tired than usual.  Must be something going around.  Maybe a touch of some kind of cold or something.  That would explain the weird dreams and whatnot.

He grabs something to eat and settles down next to Kenma, across from Tsukki and Yamaguchi.  He smiles as Yamaguchi murmurs a polite “Good morning,” and Tsukki glares even harder at what’s left of his breakfast.

“Rough night for you too?”  Kuroo asks with a yawn and nudges Tsukishima’s leg under the table.  Their eyes meet for a second and then Tsukishima glances away, towards Yamaguchi, and frowns.

“What’s it to you?”

“Just trying to have a little friendly conversation.”

Tuskshima makes a disbelieving noise and stabs at the last of his breakfast.  He had chosen something simple and fairly plain, Kuroo notes that it’s surprisingly similar to his own breakfast, and is finishing the last of a cup of mixed fruit.  His fingers twitch a little and he drops his last bite onto the table.  Kuroo glances down and sees the strawberry sitting there and flashes of his dream slide across his mind.

Tsukishima makes a frustrated noise and Kuroo looks up to see a blush cross his face.  Then his mind switches to the picture and he can’t help but hold out his own cup of fruit with a grin.  “Want one of my strawberries?”  That only intensifies the blush and now Kuroo can’t look away because wow Tsukki looks pretty good with that kind of flushed face and yeah Kuroo’s probably in some kind of trouble for this but that doesn’t stop him from staring.

Until Yamaguchi starts giggling and Kenma joins in.  But when he finally looks away from Tsukki’s blush stained cheeks and gives Kenma a questioning look his friend simply shrugs and looks away, spotting Hinata and shuffling over.  He turns back to say something but blinks in confusion at the empty spots on the other side of the table.

Well then.

Tsukishima sports a permanent frustrated blush the rest of the weekend anytime he is in the same room as Kuroo and refuses to look at him or speak to Yamaguchi.  Yamaguchi who apologizes to Kuroo without an explanation of what for before hurrying onto the bus when they leave.  Kenma simply gives Kuroo that smile of his that implies he knows what’s going on but can’t be bothered to tell you when Kuroo asks if he knows what’s up with the little crows this time around.


	2. Not Wearing That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruru asked: Just know this is partially your fault. For the thing Kuroo/Tsukki #10 (Prompt 10: Not Wearing That)

Tsukishima eyes the box warily, like it was about ready to leap up and bite his fingers off if he got too close, and shakes his head. “I am not wearing that.”

"But Tsukki," his "I never said you could call me that" is drowned out by Kuroo’s teasing, "you proooomised."

He steps away, shaking his head, and is stopped by a pair of hands on his shoulders.  He wills himself to not look into Kuroo’s eyes.  To be strong and refuse and walk away with his head high and his own clothes still on.  But sometimes he is weak and that damn Kuroo seizes every moment he can.

Twenty minutes later he has stalled as long as he dares to.  Any longer and he’s sure that Kuroo or Bokuto, or both, will be charging in to help him change.  He steps out of the locker room and tries not to shift too much.  The shorts sit snugly against his ass and he’s sure that he could show just as much of his arms and less of the musculature of his torso in a regular tank top as opposed to the close fitting thing he’s wearing.

Really it’s ridiculous.  The shorts sit high enough that there’s nowhere for them to even ride up to and he can’t help but shift in irritation when the others notice him.  Kuroo’s eyes light up like he just got a present.  Bokuto laughs so hard he has to bend over to catch his breath.  Akaashi actually smirks at him and if nothing else makes Tsukishima want to turn tail and shuffle back into the locker room that does it.

If there is one thing Tsukishima has always prided himself on it was not being a coward when it came to owning up to a bet.  He might take the easy way out seven times out of ten and just not even make an effort the other three but a bet was a bet.  One he should have known he would lose from the beginning.

Tsukishima holds out his hands for his shoes and frowns when Akaashi hands them to him.  ”Let’s just get this over with.”   Bending over to slip them on he immediately has much more respect for the girls who play sports in uniforms like this than he previously had.  It just feels so weird to have his shorts hugging him so tightly and to actually feel his shirt shifting with his muscles.  He’s so used to his loose clothes that it’s just… strange.

He adjusts his knee pads and doesn’t want to know how they got a girl’s uniform from his school with his number on it.  He rolls his shoulders and doesn’t want to know how they managed to get a uniform that was, more or less, his size.  He steps up to the net and definitely does not want to even begin to imagine the amount of planning that had gone into this little bet.

He just wants to play this next round and be done.  He’s got an hour of reading to do for class and another hour of homework.  ”Are we doing this or what?”  Tsukishima asks when he picks up the ball and looks at the others still just staring at him.  He thinks he hears Kuroo mutter something about legs as he jogs over to the other side of the net.  Looking down he realizes that the shorts make his legs look a lot longer than they really are and, huh imagine that, the tight sleeve of the shirt makes his arms look even more muscular than usual which is actually kind of impressive.

But really, there was no reason to stare quite so much, he thinks as he serves the ball and watches as it nearly hits Kuroo in the face.  Bokuto makes an impressive save and Tsukishima wonders what the problem is.  He had the same legs yesterday and the day before.  Hell he had the same legs a half hour ago as he stomped into the locker room.  

He jumps to block and feels the uniform shift into all the wrong places.  Kuroo smirks at his grimace and suddenly it all becomes a little clearer.

Tsukishima doesn’t even care that he’s in a girl’s uniform.  He doesn’t care that it’s too snug on his ass and it’s starting to ride up and show his abs a little.  All he wants to do is wipe the smirks off of Bokuto and Kuroo’s faces and then go home.  Once he stops even noticing the way the uniform fits snugly it’s like it becomes a second skin and he doesn’t lose a moment’s concentration.  The same can’t be said for his opponents and he takes the win happily.  Even if he knows it was partly due to distraction.

Serves them right for trying to embarrass him with something as pointless as clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all because of Ruru’s tags (#WHERE TSUKKI IS DRAGGED INTO ANOTHER ‘BLOCKING PRACTICE’ WITH THESE THREE #AND LOSES A BET #AND HAS TO WEAR THE FEMALE UNIFORM) on this [post](http://ruritto.tumblr.com/post/88457897271/cosumosu-some-more-haikyuu-doodles-ayyyyyyy)


	3. Om Nom Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you need to know is that [this](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/96595112629/lyxdelsic-amazing) is the picture that Kuroo comes up with.

Kuroo glances down at his phone one final time and grins.  He’s rather proud of his little creation.  It took him a long time to find just the right set of pictures to use and everything.  Now to use it properly.  He hears voices outside the gym and perks up as Kenma shifts on the floor next to him and pops to his feet.  The voices increase in volume and suddenly Hinata comes flying into the gym, Kageyama right behind him.

“Kenma!”  Hinata cries out and hurries over.  “Check this out!”  He pulls out his phone and shows something to Kenma and the setter smiles a little.  Kuroo smiles too because he feels somehow responsible for this.  This Kenma who stuck with volleyball and is finally, finally, coming out of his shell a little.  Sure the shorty is the one who is doing most of the pulling but Kuroo is there to give a few pushes and to hold out a blanket in case Kenma needs to hide away again for a bit.

“New record.”  His eyes flicker to the side at the voice and his grin widens into something almost lewd.  “Less than a minute and your smirk is the most irritating thing in the room.”

“Tsukki!”  Hinata snickers at Kuroo’s overly enthusiastic tone.  But it immediately dies off when Tsukishima’s eyes snap to him.

“A room with Hinata in it.  I am almost impressed.”

“Oh, Tsukki,” Kuroo murmurs, voice somehow still heard clearly over Hinata’s irritated shouting about _Stupid Tsukishima_.  “You wound me.”  The rest of Karasuno files into the gym with Nekoma members scattered here and there among them.

Tsukishima doesn’t even roll his eyes, apparently deciding Kuroo isn’t worth that much effort.  “If only we were so lucky.”  It’s kind of nice, Kuroo thinks idly as he watches Tsukishima easily work his way back into the little mob of players and settle in his normal place in the back near Yamaguchi, to finally have good rivals again.  Good rivals are just as good as friends, sometimes better.

He pulls up his messages and attaches his photo file to one before sending it away and heading over to their benches.  As much fun as it was Karasuno wasn’t here to just trade witty barbs back and forth.  They had some games to play.

He doesn’t get a chance to check his phone again until late that night after practice matches and cool downs and stretches and he grumbles a little under his breath at just how much energy Karasuno always has.  It’s like a wave and even if you keep your footing it’s all too easy to get pulled under by the second or third or tenth one battering against your knees.  His phone screen finally comes to life as he shuffles into the bathroom.  Three new messages await him.

_That is perfect.  Seriously.  I am going to use that._

_But… is that the way you really feel about me?  Like I’m not too into that but hey if you’re game I could be too._

Bokuto’s messages are about what he expected.  Bokuto truly understood his genius sense of humor even if no one else could.  He sends a quick reply.

_No way.  I love you and all but I’m pretty sure Akaashi has staked claim on your ass and I do not want to go there._

He goes to the bathroom and washes his hands before leaning up against the sink for a moment to open, no surprise, Akaashi’s message.

_Did you really need to encourage him?  Honestly?_

He figures Akaashi doesn’t really expect a reply so he simply wanders out of the bathroom and back towards the gym.  He really wished he was at home but someone, he’s pretty sure it was probably Hinata, had said something about how cool a sleepover would be and it took off, probably thanks to Lev, and suddenly both teams were expected to sleep in the gym together.  Something about promoting team bonding and encouraging friendship.  Kuroo was pretty sure it was an excuse for the adults to go drinking and let the teams deal with themselves for a few hours.  He glances around as he slips inside and notes that once again both teams are mixing well.  Again something that he takes pride in even though he might not have had a lot to do with it himself.  Call it captain’s privilege or pride or whatever.  He takes a seat on the floor near the door and just lets his eyes wander as they adjust to the dim lighting in the gym.

He grins and opens his messages again, ignoring the one from Bokuto that most likely was filled with strings of emoticons about his previous message, and attaches the picture to a new message.  He knows the moment Kenma opens the message even though he’s got his eyes closed and Kenma is on the other side of the gym with Hinata and Kageyama.  He can feel Kenma’s gaze on him and he resists looking for a few moments longer, seemingly lost in thought.  When he finally opens his eyes he can’t help but grin.  Kenma is giving him that look.  That one that says he wonders just _why_ he still puts up with Kuroo because Kuroo is the dumbest person he knows.  But he still sees the tiny flicker of amusement in the crinkle of his nose and the small upwards tilt of his lip.

Mission accomplished then, he decides as he finally shoves himself up from the floor and wanders over to where there’s a pile of unclaimed blankets.  He drags them around and sets himself up a little nest not far from Kenma and the others, just a little to the side of the center of where everyone is spread out.  He’s about to doze off when he feels a sharp tug on one of his blankets and he looks up.  The low lighting makes it hard to see when he’s this tired but he would know the figure glaring down at him anywhere.

“Ah, Tuskki.  What a surprise.  What can I do for you?”  Tsukishima looks like he’s chewing on a lemon and Kuroo smiles up at him.  “Need a sleeping buddy?”  He almost misses the way Tsukki’s eyes widen slightly before narrowing into a glare.  Interesting.

“No.  I need a blanket and you took the rest of them.”  He tugs again and Kuroo snuggles further into his pile.

“First come first serve.”  Tsukishima tugs again and Kuroo tugs back.  “What were you out doing that you don’t have one already anyway?”  Tsukishima glances away, towards the door, and this time Kuroo tugs the blanket.  It throws Tsukishima off just enough that he starts to lose his balance and then recovers with a fairly graceful fold of his legs that has him sitting crosslegged on the floor next to Kuroo’s blanket nest.

“Just stop being an old miser and give me a blanket already.  I’m tired.”

“Tell me what you were doing and you can have one.”

“Training.”  Tuskishima looks at Kuroo, daring him to comment on his unusual extra effort.  Kuroo studies him a moment and then smiles and tosses a blanket at his face.  The kid does look pretty close to exhausted and Kuroo wonders just what exactly it is that’s made Tsukishima willing to put in extra effort.  He rolls up into his blanket nest and grins to himself as Tsukishima curses under his breath and attempts to untangle the blanket from his glasses.

He’s surprised the next morning when he wakes up early, one of the first ones up he notes, and sees that instead of stalking away like usual Tsukishima had simply rolled himself into the blanket a few feet away, putting himself almost exactly in the middle between where Kuroo had curled up and where Yamaguchi and the Nekoma first years had fallen asleep.  He drops his pile of blankets on top of Tsukishima, careful not to step on his glasses, and heads out to find out what was going on for breakfast.

Tsukishima calls him a few kind names, least of all being lazy cat and no good ass, for leaving his entire pile of jumbled blankets for Tsukishima to deal with.  Kuroo points out that the other first years helped him too so he was simply trying to continue encouraging healthy inter-team relationships.  Tsukishima tells him where he can place that idea and it reminds him of a certain picture message he has on his phone.

He waits.  He knows he can’t send it too early or Tsukishima will unleash his own cute little crow brand of hell upon Nekoma, and Kuroo especially.  But he can’t wait too long or his Tuskki will already be too distracted from the day to properly care.  They’re taking a break between matches, Hinata and Lev have been screaming for “one more” all afternoon, and he looks over to see Yamaguchi and Kenma looking at something on Hinata’s phone.  Tsukishima is behind them trying his best to not look interested at anything living or breathing.  Kuroo grins and slips his phone out of his bag.  It takes only a moment and he watches out of the corner of his eye as he drops his phone back in his bag and concentrates on stretching out his legs a bit.  Tuskishima glances down at the bench in confusion and then pulls his phone out of his own bag.  He sees the message notification and Kuroo notes the way his eyes flicker over towards him as he opens it.  Tsukishima starts to take a swig of water from his bottle and freezes when the picture fully loads.

Kuroo is not sure what exactly to expect.  Some glares.  Some muttered curses probably.  He doesn’t really expect the tiny blush that seems to appear along with the irritated set to Tsukishima’s chin.  He watches as Tsukishima tosses his phone back into his bag along with his towel and leaves the gym.  Interesting indeed.  

It’s no surprise at all that Tsukishima pointedly ignores him the rest of the day and the next morning while they say their goodbyes.  “I’ll message you soon Tsukki!”  He calls out as they hop onto the bus that was taking them home.  He thinks Tsukishima may have made an obscene gesture at him but he can’t be sure.  Not that he’s bothered because he’s sent the message to one more person.

He grins as he hears Hinata’s voice.  “What does this mean?”

Kuroo turns and meets Kenma’s look head on.  “Oh you know you love me, Kenma,” he says as he tosses his arm over Kenma’s shoulder and heads towards the gym to collect their bags.

 

 


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beautyindanger asked: Would you be able to do Kuroo and Bokuto showing up to Tsukki's house the weekend before his birthday, introducing themselves to his parents, and surprising him in his room while he's still sleeping?

The first thing Tsukishima does after rolling over and blinking blearily up at the two grinning faces inches in front of his face is roll right back over and pull his blanket over his head with a muffled, “No.”  The second thing he does is let out a whine that he will deny having let out until he’s dead because someone, he figures it’s Bokuto judging by the gleeful laugh, yanks his blanket off of him and he buries his face under his pillows.

It’s a Saturday and he miraculously has no homework and no practice and even Yamaguchi knows not to bother him today.  Tsukishima can hear his mom outside his room and Kuroo’s stupid voice while Bokuto hovers beside his bed and pokes at his side.  By the time Bokuto has practically poked a hole through his skin and into his ribs Tsukishima is awake enough to hit him in the face with his pillow.

And then curl up onto his side with his second pillow over his head because hell no was he getting up yet.  It was like eight AM or something.

"Go away."  He knows they can both hear him even though they ignore him.

"Aw Tsukki.  And we came all this way to see you."  Kuroo drops onto the edge of his bed and Tsukishima scoots a little further away.  He just wants to go back to sleep.

"Your parents are so nice.  Why are you so mean?"

"Because I have to put up with you more than they do."  Tuskishima doesn’t even have to look to know that Bokuto is pouting.  The glum mood is almost tangible in his tiny room.  "What do you want?"  The mood is gone instantly and he feels a second body bounce onto his bed.

"To celebrate your birthday of course."

Wait.  What?  Maybe he was still asleep because that sounded a lot like he said…

"My birthday?"

Kuroo shares a look with Bokuto.  “Yeah you know.  The day the world was blessed with one Tsukishima Kei?  The day of your birth?  Your birthday?  Don’t tell us you forgot your own birthday.”

He slowly pulls his head out from under the pillow and glances over his shoulder at them.  “I know when my birthday is and it’s not today.”

"We know."

"How?"

"Oh I have my ways."  Kuroo’s smile is just this side of creepy and Tsukishima debates just sticking his head back under the pillow.  Maybe this is all some kind of horrible nightmare.  Maybe he ate something funny and is hallucinating.  Maybe he-

"Oh come on Tsukki we’re not _that_ bad are we?  We just want to hang out a bit.  By you lunch or something.”  Bokuto, somehow, almost makes the request sound reasonable.  Like they didn’t ride a train or bus over for however many hours just to spend a day that’s not actually his birthday celebrating his birthday with him.

"Why?"

"As a rival captain I shouldn’t say it," Kuroo smiles down at him and it makes Tsukishima wish for the creepy grin because this one is almost fond and that scares him more, "but we kind of like our crows.  We like spending time with you guys."

“‘You guys’?  I’m the only one here if you haven’t noticed.”

"Well we could have invited the rest of the team to wake you up but I didn’t think we’d all fit in your room."

Bokuto, having apparently finally lost patience with just sitting around, leans forward and snatches the other pillow, tossing it somewhere behind him, before latching onto Tsukishima’s ankle and dragging him across his bed.  Kuroo does nothing to help either side as Tsukishima struggles and pushes against Boukto’s shoulder with his free foot.

A moment later he’s sitting on the floor frowning up at them because this was _not_ the way he had planned on spending his Saturday.

"Kei, dear," his mother calls from the end of the hallway, "breakfast is ready if you and your friends are eating."  Bokuto and Kuroo’s eyes light up and they turn to leave.

"If you’re not with us in ten minutes I will come back and drag you into the kitchen," Kuroo warns before they hurry down the hall.

"Why me?"  Tsukishima mutters as he flops onto the floor and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As with many of my prompts this is unfinished (even if it is marked as such) technically. If you ever want to help give ideas or prompts feel free to [let me know](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
